Todos estos años
by Hessefan
Summary: Fijó sus ojos en la gélida y blanca superficie. Había prometido no volver a llorar, y de nuevo, volvía a quebrar ese juramento. Depositó la rosa roja sobre el cristalino bloque de hielo que lo sostenía, recordatorio y símbolo de que ella estaba allí...


Disclaimer: No, no soy Masami Kurumada haciendo un fanfiction en español de algo que me pertenece. Saint Seiya no es de mi autoría, todo de Kurumada-sama.

_Mi regalo navideño para Sakura._

_Saku, te quiero mucho, espero que este fic gen te guste._

_La trama es muy sencilla, pero ya… esto es algo entre ella y yo. Igual aprecio que les guste y me dejen comentarios n.n_

**

* * *

**

Fijó sus ojos en la gélida y blanca superficie. Había prometido no volver a llorar, y de nuevo, volvía a quebrar ese juramento.

Depositó la rosa roja sobre el cristalino bloque de hielo que lo sostenía, recordatorio y símbolo de que ella estaba allí, muy lejos de él. Se sentó sin inmutarse por la temperatura, quería estar unos minutos más en aquel lugar.

Esas fechas conseguían traerle a la memoria "_el antes_". Masoquista era rememorar el detalle de que las Navidades ya nunca serían iguales. Quizá, lo que en verdad le afligía era comprender que no podría sentir su calor, y que ese año, como tantos otros, no recibiría su regalo ni su bendición.

La extrañaba; la extrañaba horrores y quizás nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Secó con el revés de su camiseta aquella lágrima rebelde que había comenzado su tortuoso recorrido a través de la mejilla, y se puso de pie cuando una delgada silueta se presentó a la lejanía.

—Jacob —reparó en la enjuta figura del niño mestizo.

—Tienes un mensaje de parte de los Kido —aclaró, caminando con dificultad a través de una moderada tormenta de nieve —"_Mas te vale, ruso_" disculpa la expresión —se atajó—"_que traigas tu congelado culo hasta la mansión_".

No podía ser otro que Ikki. El rubio lanzó una apaga risa.

—Pero no termina ahí —comentó el crío—"_No he hecho todos estos kilómetros para soportarlo a Shun recordándonos que, otra vez, no estás_"

Sí, no podía ser otro que el Phoenix. Se ajustó su chamarra y tomando de los hombros a Jacob lo ayudó a caminar a través de la nieve, hasta llegar a la cabaña debidamente acondicionada y resguardada del inclemente frío.

—¿Qué harás, Hyoga?

Todos los años, en esas fechas, prefería quedarse cerca de la tumba de su madre… aún sabiendo que ella en verdad no estaba allí, que ella en verdad quería verlo feliz, que ella en verdad lo había amado y que jamás se enojaría por ver como continuaba su vida, sin mirar atrás.

¿Qué más quiere una madre que ver a su hijo lleno de dicha?

—Supongo que éste año… viajaré —se los debía, desde la batalla contra Hades no había pisado la mansión.

Algún día tendría que ir, y no encontraba mejor excusa que la Navidad para hacerlo. Preparó sus cosas, acomodó sus pertenencias en un pequeño bolso y arregló algunos asuntos antes de partir. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación se había anidado en su pecho.

Por muy estúpido que sonase no quería dejar sola a su madre… nunca lo había hecho, y no imaginó cuanto le costaría la mera idea. Dicen que las primeras veces, en todo, es difícil.

Jacob pareció adivinar este sentimiento, por eso, percatándose del semblante acogido del ruso quien no dejaba de observar a través del vidrio repartido de la ventana hacía donde se hallaba la tumba de Natassia, pronunció a sus espaldas:

—Yo cuidaré de tu madre, Hyoga.

—Gracias Jacob.

Aferró su cruz, como si en ese gesto pudiese abrazarla a ella, como si de esa forma le estuviese pidiendo perdón.

Perdón por abandonarla, por muy idiota que fuese si quiera pensarlo.

El viaje fue largo y tedioso, arribó a Japón el mismo veinticuatro, sintiéndose extraño y ajeno a la muchedumbre y el espíritu navideño que podía leer en cada rostro. Había olvidado, incluso, el melódico acento que poseían los japoneses; tuvo que recurrir a su oxidado idioma paterno, notando que las cortas conversaciones con sus hermanos resultaron suficientes para emplearlo con fluidez.

Tomó un taxi que lo dejó en la puerta de la mansión. Suspiró, una parte de él quería estar allí, pero la otra no. Dio unos pasos atravesando la reja para luego seguir por el camino de piedra que lo condujo hasta la puerta.

Golpeó, sintiendo una extraña emoción invadiendo su pecho. El primero en recibirlo fue Shun quien al verlo simplemente explotó… al menos fue la expresión más idónea que Hyoga encontró para explicar la reacción de Andrómeda.

Lo secundaron los demás, todos por igual sorprendidos, pero algunos supieron disimularlo mejor que otros.

—No se emocionen tanto, sólo vengo por éste año porque les prometí que alguna vez vendría —explicó percibiendo como una sonrisa se instalaba en su níveo rostro, aun en contra de los deseos de su dueño.

—¡No seas egoísta, Cisne! Todos te apreciamos y queremos estar contigo ¿Por qué nos quitas esa posibilidad? —recriminó el Pegasus golpeando sin sutilezas el hombro de su amigo.

El Cisne no pudo contra ello, abrigó unas irrefrenables e inexplicables ganas de llorar y abrazarlos, uno a uno, pero en eso se quedó… en idea.

No valía vivir encerrado en una burbuja, eso era algo que Shun siempre se lo recalcaba. ¿Podía ser posible que no se diese cuenta de cuanta gente había a su alrededor que clamaba por su presencia? Era un hermano, un compañero de armas, era Hyoga… no se sentían completos si él no estaba.

Al menos eso le quedó muy en claro al ruso luego de oír el reproche de sus hermanos.

El festejo comenzó, se prepararon para cenar y más tarde para brindar; con el correr de las horas, al mutismo preocupante de Hyoga se le sumó un hondo semblante reflexivo. Lo notaron, sin dificultad alguna, pero prefirieron no importunarlo al respecto, suficiente motivo para estar contentos era tenerlo ahí, entre ellos.

No podían pedir más… eso era, lo que a la larga o a la corta, sin excepciones, habían deseado: Estar reunidos, con una excusa -no importaba-, pero estar juntos, sin guerras de por medio y sin temores a una muerte prematura.

Shiryu fue el encargado, a mitad de la velada, de buscar al huidizo Cisne. Lo halló en el balcón del cuarto que en antaño había sido de él en sus cortas estadías durante las guerras. Lo observó unos minutos; ensimismado todavía no había reparado en su presencia. Parecían ser algo por demás llamativas las estrellas que titilaban en el negro firmamento.

El pelinegro dio unos pasos, suficiente para acaparar la atención de su amigo quien, al reconocerlo en la penumbra, le sonrió.

—¿Estás bien, Hyoga? —Se acercó más, hasta quedar a su lado—Todos estamos algo… preocupados —y esa no era la palabra correcta, pero la elocuencia del Dragón se había dado a la fuga.

—Sí ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—Estás raro… —hubiese acotado "_como siempre_" ya que para él, Hyoga solía ser una persona extravagante—pero de una manera particular.

—No es nada —y era mucho a la vez, por eso intentó articular—: Es que estas fechas siempre me recuerdan a las Navidades con mi madre.

Shiryu asintió y guardó unos breves segundos de silencio, nunca había hablado en profundidad con el ruso sobre el tema, siempre esperaba a que fuese él quien soltase lo que tenía guardado dentro.

—Es hora de que lo superes —sonó a reproche, y no quiso que así lo creyese el rubio—; ¿Sabes? Por muchos años creí que la vida había sido injusta conmigo. Perdí a mis padres —comenzó a enumerar—, perdí contacto con mi tierra natal, perdí mi infancia —expresó con ahínco—. Los niños no deben ir a la guerra, pero a mí no me dieron opción —sonrió con extrema melancolía—, pero los conocí a ustedes y supe que no estaba solo —bajó su vista al suelo, que dio sobre el verde césped del jardín—; quiero decir, que me di cuenta de que yo solo no había sufrido… que ustedes también cargaban con una pesada mochila sobre sus hombros… que ustedes también habían llorado… y que al igual que a mí, la vida no les dio demasiadas opciones.

Realizó una necesaria pausa, supo que Hyoga le estaba prestando entera atención pese a no estar mirándolo por permanecer más concentrado en la bóveda celeste.

—Bueno, es que… me cuesta —le dio algo de vergüenza confesarlo—me cuesta dejarla sola a mi madre. Sí, ya sé lo que me dirás —se adelantó el ruso—: que ella no está allí, que es sólo una carcasa, que en verdad… —dejó de hablar, el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió—Lo he escuchado mil veces, sé que no soy el único en esta situación, pero para mí no es fácil ¿Ok?

Silenció. Shiryu a su lado había comprendido con precisión su sentimiento.

—Todos recordamos a alguien que no está en esta fecha, Hyoga. Pregúntale a Ikki, él te hablarán de Esmeralda. Pregúntale a Seiya, él pasó muchos años sin su hermana. Lo mismo con Shun.

—Lo sé… es que supongo, me sentía culpable… pero ahora veo con claridad que esto está bien —asintió—; sí, pasarla con los seres queridos, eso es lo que correcto; eso es lo que ella hubiese querido para mi, en verdad.

¿Qué sentido tenía estar solo y torturarse con el pasado? No sólo Shiryu se lo había dicho mil veces, al menos Seiya unas mil más, sin dejar de lado la forma "_amable_" que tenía el Phoenix para expresárselo, en contraste con la afable manera de dirigirse que poseía Shun.

—¿Vendrás el año siguiente? —preguntó el Dragón con el fin de desviar la conversación y así disipar el denso ambiente que entre ambos se había instalado.

—Sí… y todos los demás.

Le agradeció, en silencio, al Dragón.

Ya lo había comprendido; visitar por esa única vez a sus hermanos le sirvió para entenderlo… supo que a su madre la llevaba consigo, siempre, en su corazón. Por muy trillado y cursi que sonase la idea, así era.

Y algún día, llegaría hasta ella, y le diría todas esas frases que durante todos esos años se guardó. Un millón de "_feliz cumpleaños, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo_", sin olvidar los "_te quiero_".

Y mientras durase su estadía en la tierra lo haría para con las personas que estaban con él, a su lado, caminando a la par y esperando de su parte, su cariño… tan esencial para sus hermanos como el mismo oxigeno.

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *

_D__ije: sencillito =)_

_Gracias por leer._

_30 de diciembre de 2009_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
